Revealing the Narrator
by The Two Witnesses
Summary: The Beavers, Susan, Peter, and Lucy hear noises that follow them everywhere. What happens when they realize it's the author/narrator? Lucy's hair color, the rise of Peter/OC fanfictions, and Susan bashing get mentioned, that's what!


"The Stone Table is over there, right across the frozen river." Mr. Beaver said as he pointed off in the distance.

"It's so far." Peter said in a voice that sounded as it shouldn't belong to him.

"It's the world dear, you didn't think it was going to be small." Mrs. Beaver said.

"Smaller." Susan added as she started walking again. "Wait!" She said as she stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"Can't you hear that?" She asked.

"Hear what?" Peter inquired.

"Someone's copying us as we talk." She added as she looked around her.

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked.

"Someone's mumbling whatever we do, and then I hear clicking noises." Susan added.

"Clicking noises?" Lucy asked, as she slowly backed away, thinking her sisters crazy. "I do not think Susan's crazy!" Lucy called out.

Wait…you can hear me?

"Of course, who are you?" Lucy asked.

I'm the narrator, I'm writing down what you do so people can read it and not review.

"Well that's stupid. People should review! I want to hear about me." Susan said.

Do you hear that readers? Susan Pevensie said you should review! So…this is kinda awkward…

"Yeah…so what's your name?" Lucy asked.

Well, for this story, my name is just narrator; I don't actually have the privilege of getting a name.

"Really? Well, I'm going to be careful what I do from now on." Susan said.

Um…you should probably go rescue Edmund now, and I'll just pass this off as a Parody.

"Wait! I have some complaints." Peter said as he took out a list.

What are they?

"One, I marry a Mary Sue in one too many fanfictions." He began.

How do you know what a Mary Sue is?

"I looked it up online." He said simply.

And you got internet…how?

"Long story. But as I was saying, and the number of Peter/OC fanfictions is at an all time high. So I was thinking…"

We can't change them. It's the author's right to modify on this site. So they would have to take it off.

"Fine, I'll put up with that one for now."

"What's a Mary Sue?" Susan asked.

They're perfect in any way, blond hair, perfect skin, and they usually wear a pink frilly dress.

"I would go for everything but the dress. Can you write me as one?" Susan asked.

That's Susan bashing, and most people hate it. So…no.

"Okay…" Susan pouted.

"And the next thing, Lucy is supposed to have blond hair. Why is she a brunette?" Peter asked.

Well, I'm going movieverse. At least, it was supposed to be movieverse. Now I don't think it has a verse. It's just random. I don't even know what's going to happen right about now…Now go rescue Edmund!

"Can't you just write him back here and we can all go home?" Peter asked.

"You can't just go!" Mr. Beaver interrupted.

Are you always that persistent? And no I can't, the witch would turn me to stone.

"No she wouldn't, we can't even see you. How can she turn something to stone that she can't see?" Lucy asked.

"That's it! Writer, can you write me into a fandom where we can become invisible?" Mr. Beaver asked; the whole while Mrs. Beaver started knitting.

First off, it's narrator, and secondly, I'm not taking you to a Star Wars fandom or anything.

"Star Wars?" Susan asked.

George Lucas wrote it. It's a story that happened in a different world.

"Well, I'm sure it's just not a story. We're in a different world." Peter said. "And that sounds like Lewis, what's with all of the L's?"

Oh, I'm sure C.S. Lewis just changed his name and wrote Star Wars.

"No need for the sarcasm." Peter retorted.

Will you just go save Edmund before I bring in a writer that will make you marry somebody?

"Fine, where is he?" Susan asked.

Ask the Beavers, they know what they're talking about.

"Alright then, follow us!" Mrs. Beaver said as she put the things back in the sack and started walking again.

END

So? I know it was a random idea, but I couldn't resist. So read and review!


End file.
